Decisions
by devil dealer
Summary: When we really love a person we make certain decisions for their well being but are those decisions always right?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Auothor's note: **_Hi guys this is my first Inuyasha fic. so guys enjoy and hope i did good in this. And don't forget to leave a review._

Chapter 1: The land lords

The preparation for the great gathering was finished at the eastern castle. The whole place was been decorated with varieties of roses. The royal emblem of the eastern lands could be seen in all the main halls. The gathering hall was been decorated with the most beautiful and sweet smelling flowers, with water fountains at each corner. The huge teak wood dinning table where the four land lords were supposed to be seated was covered with yellow satin cloth. The table was been filled with delicious cuisines every tasted before.

"Majesty, the preparations are done. And the guests are about reach the castle in few minutes" said the minister to the eastern demon lord Tasuki. "Very well. Ask Queen Yui and Princess Sayuri to greet them at the entrance. And I will greet them at the Gathering Hall" instructed the lord to the tiger demon who was kneeling in front of him. Tasuki was a golden dog demon who was known for his wisdom and battle strategies. His wife Yui was a kind mother and a pleasing queen. Both of them always put their kingdom first rather than their own life, but the kingdom was kept secondary when it came to their only daughter Sayuri. Sayuri was just a pup, but intelligent one. She was only 10 years old in demon years but 500 years in human years.

The first person to arrive at the castle was the Northern land lord Kai. He was a brown dog demon. He was the youngest lord of the four. He was short tempered and very aggressive in nature. He was not married yet as he considered that marriage as a distraction in achieving his goals. He was been accompanied by his minister Kouga, who was a wolf demon. "Impressive decorations" said lord Kai with a pleased smile on his face when he met lord Tasuki at the gathering hall. "Happy to know that we were able to please you" replied the host lord. "Please follow my minister over here, he will lead you to your seating" informed lord Tasuki. Kai gave a nod and followed the tiger demon.

"How are you my friend?" asked the Southern land lord Tadashi, as he entered the hall with his pragent wife Kazumi by his side. Both the lords gave a friendly hug to each other. "Very well. So congratulations, soon you are going to be a father" said Tasuki looking at one of his long time friend Tadashi. Tadashi put a hand around his wife and pulled her close to him and nodded with warm smile thinking about his about his pup growing in Kazumi's womb. Lord Tadashi was a man of few words. He was very well known for his swordsmanship and was a person of his words. He was also known for his determination in life. Even though he was married to Kazumi from a long time he did not have an heir because his wife was considered to be weak to conceive a child. Even though he could have married another woman he refused to do so. But as a miracle finally he was happy that he is going to be a father in less than a month through the women whom he loves the most. "Please follow my minister he will guide you to yours seating" said Tasuki as the Southern lord and his wife were been directed towards their place.

Finally the most powerful Western lord Inu Taisho arrived at the castle. "Welcome lord Inu Taisho" greeted Yui. Inu Taisho smiled and gave a nod while his eyes landed on the little Sayuri. He picked her up and stated playing with the little one. From there they all moved to the hall were the lords were supposed to have their dinners. "Greetings Tasuki, your daughter has grown from last time I saw her" said Taisho as he put Sayuri on her feet, as she ran and hugged her father's left leg. "Yes indeed. Ahh look at the son of Inu Taisho, all grown up" exclaimed Tasuki and continued "Guess he is ready to assist you in wars and ruling in few years" he said as he eyed sesshomaru, the elder son and rightful heir of the western lands. "Even thought he was just 13 demon years now he had already has started taking care of the administration matters of the lands" informed Taisho. Lord Tasuki was indeed impressed by that for two reasons. First was that Taisho never complimented anyone even if it was his blood relation until and unless they really deserved it. And the other reason was he himself has seen sesshomaru from the time the kid was born. When sesshomaru was a pup he liked to get hurt and put bandage on his head but since he was a demon and that too from a strong bloodline the wound used to heal up soon. So he used to ask his father or the other lords when they used to come to visit to combat with him so that he might get a deeper wound. The elders used to smile at his silly reasoning but anyways combated with him. Tasuki still could remember one such situation in which sesshomaru asked him for a sword fight and he accepted it. In the beginning he underestimated sesshomaru and took it lightly. But as the time passed he was forced to take the fight seriously as the kid started to cut him in sword few times with made the eastern lord to bleed. He wasn't able to hold back any longer and gave a hard blow for the kid and ended up giving sesshomaru a hard cut on his forehead. But the kid was happy that he got what he wanted. Now he very well knew when sesshomaru attains the crown he would be the most powerful and fearsome ruler just like the current Western lord. And that sometime in the future he could also be a good match for his daughter.

The dinner went on very well as the rest of the people who came with the land lords were sent to their respective wings as the four lords assembled at the library to speak about some serious matters at hand. "Taisho heard that you have married another woman, that to a human and recently she had given birth to a half-demon. Is that true?" asked Tasuki to Inu Taisho. "Yes I have. And the child's name is Inuyasha" came the calm reply. "But you have already married sesshomaru's mother. Don't you know it is against the rule to marry another while your first is still alive?" asked the younger lord Kai as he drank his glass of wine. "Don't teach me the rules lord Kai. I very well know them since I was present while the rules were made. I unbounded myself from sesshomaru's mother and only then I married Izayoi" replied the now angry youki. "How is sesshomaru taking this?" asked Tadashi to divert the attention on Kai. "After I unbounded myself from his mother he decided to stay with me. He speaks less to me from the day I married Izayoi. He spends his entire time in training" said Taisho. Tadashi nodded his head and the entire night was spent discussing about political affairs. After a week of stay at the castle all the lords left for their respective kingdoms.

A month passed by after the gathering when out of nowhere bad luck hit both the southern and western lands. Kazumi died in labour. Tadashi was left alone to rule the lands with his new born son, Souta. Whereas the western land lost their ruler. While protecting his wife from Setruna no Takemaru, Inu Taisho gave away his life. Thus this forced the young Sesshomaru to take the hardness of the crown.


End file.
